Juegos del destino
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: AU.Él era un hombre guapo, ella una mujer hermosa. No se conocían, pero un día se encontraron una vez y otra vez y otra. Un día de coincidencias que podía cambiar su vida para siempre, ¿estarían dispuestos a aceptar al destino? HG
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola!!! **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!  
****y ya de una vez...  
FELIZ DÍA DE REYES!!!  
xD**

**hace mucho que estaba lejos de ff, pero aqui ando dando una vuelta xD  
solo había escrito un HG antes, asi que estoy nerviosa...  
pero las vacaciones de navidad dieron sus frutos y yo debía sacar esa inspiración que llegó a mi xD jajaja, eso suena raro.**

**debía de haber empezado a subir esto antes de navidad, pero no tenía internet, así que tuvo que esperar a que regresara a mi casa. ****Son unos cuantos capítulos que iré subiendo cada dos o tres días, eso... eso depende de ustedes. ;D**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—¡Maldición!

Su aliento se volvía más trabajoso y sus zancadas más largas mientras corría en plena ciudad de Londres a escasas cinco de la mañana. Dobló una esquina y por poco pierde de vista la chaqueta azul que estaba cruzando la calle, huyendo. Ser detective de Londres lo llevaba siempre a la persecución, solo hubiera deseado que ese día en particular no hubiera sido literal. Llevaba meses detrás de Robin "el tuerto" Sinclair, un estafador renombrado en toda la ciudad que al fin iba a caer ante la justicia. Aunque primero tenía que lograr alcanzarlo.

Volvió a maldecir mientras corría entre los carros que casi lo atropellaban.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota! —Exclamó el dueño del último coche que esquivo y al cual solo prestó atención para hacerle una nada cortes señal con la mano.

Estaba cerca, alcanzaba a verlo entrando al parque. De tanto en tanto volteaba a ver a su persecutor. Harry sonreía cuando él hacía eso porque estaba seguro de qué era lo que veían en su mirada: el miedo de saber que estaba perdido.

Pero Harry también estaba preocupado. No iba a poder seguir esa cacería durante mucho tiempo; estaba cansado.

—¡Alguien podría detenerlo, por favor! —Gritó al aire deseando que ser escuchado.

Hacía varias cuadras que los policías que lo "respaldaban" en el arresto se habían quedado atrás y estaba cansado, solo y a punto de desfallecer. Y entonces, justo cuando la falta de aliento lo estaba haciendo desear detenerse el ladrón pasó demasiado cerca de una banca donde una diminuta cosita le metió el pie en su camino y lo hizo caer directito al suelo de piedra. Harry siguió corriendo hasta terminar encima de él antes de que intentara escapar.

—¿Creíste que ibas a poder escapar de mi? —Golpeó con su rodilla sobre la espalda de Sinclair— ¡Deja de chillar!

—¡Quítate de encima maldito bastardo! —Gritó Sinclair con su cabeza pegada al pavimento.

—No dejaré que vuelvas a escapar —Advirtió Harry buscando a tientas las esposas a su espalda—. Queda arrestado en el nombre de la ley —Empezó—, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si no lo hace todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra ante una corte legal; tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo la ley le concederá uno; tiene… —Continuó leyéndole sus derechos mientras Sinclair seguía gimiendo y maldiciendo.

—¡Eres un malnacido, hijo de la mala leche! —Gritó mientras era esposado con las manos a la espalda— ¡Hijo de tu puta madre!

Harry estalló y apretó mas su rodilla contra la espalda de Sinclair justo en el riñón, de lo que sabía padecía. El grito desgarrador del estafador no hizo mas que hacer sonreír a Harry.

—¡Se lo diré a mi abogado! —Siguió chillando— ¡Pagarás por esto!

Se acercó a la cara de Sinclair y con una sonrisa burlona le contestó a sus amenazas.

—Ese golpe fue durante el arresto. Es tu culpa, Sinclair, por resistirte a él.

—¡Pero ya tenía las esposas!

—Pero seguías moviéndote.

—¡Aun así… Ay!

El quejido que soltó fue a causa de la rodilla de Harry que nuevamente se incrustó en la espalda del delincuente.

—Deberías cerrar tu maldita boca de una vez por todas —Masculló luchando contra la batalla que Sinclair estaba dando.

Lo escuchó maldecir nuevamente, pero se quedó quieto, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Harry de tomar su radio.

—¡Sonie, Blanch! ¡¿Dónde demonios están?!

—Seguimos atascados en Sunx Street.

—¡Pues será mejor que traigan su enorme trasero hasta la parte norte del parque inmediatamente! —Estaba seguro de que el tono de advertencia que incrustó en su voz no pasó desapercibido para ellos.

—Enseguida, señor.

Se puso de pie y se llevó consigo a Sinclair y fue hasta ese momento que se recordó que alguien había sido de gran ayuda para lograr ese arresto. Volteó la mirada y si no hubiera sido que aun respiraba trabajosamente a causa de todo el tramo que había tenido que correr, en ese momento se hubiera quedado sin aliento.

Era como si un ángel hubiera caído al cielo en forma de mujer.

El cabello rojo le caía en cascadas sobre la espalda y varios mechones cruzaban sobre su pecho. Su piel era blanca, su boca rosada y llena, y sus ojos dos luceros color miel que iluminaban mas fuerte que el sol.

Se sentía un poeta por estar pensando en eso. Pero era imposible no pensar que ella _resplandecía con luz propia. _

Ella estaba sonriendo con sus labios, con sus ojos, con toda su cara, con todo su ser. Era fascinante.

Llevaba un formal traje de negocios. Una falda negra y medias, una blusa blanca y sobre él un abrigo, y una bufanda acompañando el conjunto. Y un humeante vaso de café en su mano.

Harry se aclaró la garganta para dejar de sentir que actuaba como un idiota.

—Creo que debo agradecer su colaboración en este arresto.

—Solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho —Su voz era suave, delicada, como pensó que sería.

—No creo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Se puso de pie y limpió partículas invisibles de su falda.

—Yo creo que sí —Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Así que era una humanista.

La respiración de Harry empezaba a tranquilizarse completamente, pero el frío empezaba a llenar su cuerpo.

—Oficial-

—Detective —Corrigió Harry enderezando los hombros. Buenos años le había costado conseguir ese título.

—Detective —Concedió asintiendo. Varios mechones de cabello se fueron hacia su cara y sus dedos hormiguearon por alzarlos y pasar ese mechón rebelde por detrás de su oreja—, creo que debería cubrirse y tomar algo caliente a menos que lo que esté buscando ahora sea pescar una gripe —La diversión en su voz por la comparación que había hecho era bastante obvia.

Él estaba por decir algo cuando dos oficiales recién salidos de la academia llegaron corriendo hasta donde él estaba con el ladrón aun maldiciendo quedamente.

—Detective —Hicieron un saludo oficial y enseguida Harry les lanzó a Sinclair.

—Llévenselo a la comandancia y procésenlo. Agreguen resistencia al arresto a los cargos.

—Sí, señor.

Blanch agarró a Sinclair y lo arrastró directo al coche patrulla que lo esperaba. Claro que no se fue contento y las maldiciones salieron de su boquita como si fueran agua y se retorció tanto como le era posible. Harry dejó de prestarle atención y volteó a ver al ángel pelirrojo que seguía sonriéndole. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bien, tengo que irme. Aun tengo un informe que redactar —El fastidio en su voz no debió pasar desapercibido para ella.

—Sí —Suspiró—, entiendo —Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza un segundo. Estaba cansada, y mucho—. Es un fastidio eso de trabajar en navidad, ¿no le parece?

El sonrió correspondiendo al cansancio.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió mientras asentía.

—En eso tiene mucha razón.

Se quedó con la mirada sobre ella y con la sonrisa correspondiendo a la suya. Era un deleite el simple hecho de verla.

—Adiós señorita.

—Adiós, detective.

Se dio la vuelta y tosió unas pocas veces mientras arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del frío y abrigarse bien.

—Detective —La suave voz lo llamó e inmediatamente él se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

Le extendió el vaso de café que llevaba en la mano.

—Agarre esto por favor.

Él, desconcertado, lo tomó.

—¿Qué quie…?

Se vio interrumpido por unas suaves manos pasando sobre su cabeza llevando consigo una bufanda. Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, ella enredó la bufanda en su cuello y después con manos temblorosas subió el cierre de su chaqueta. Pareció como si todo hubiera sido un lento proceso. Sus manos tocando su cuello para acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta y luego sus pequeñas manos abrigándolo bien con la bufanda. Era una total y completa desconocida para él y sin embargo…

Sin embargo cuando mirada en las profundidades de esos ojos sentía que sabía exactamente quién era ella y quién era él.

Ella golpeó dos veces sobre su pecho mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un rosado carmesí.

—Feliz navidad —Le deseó cuando lo soltó y Harry puso la mano sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar donde había sentido la calidez de su mano.

—Yo… —No sabía realmente qué decir. Hacía años que nadie le hacía un regalo solo porque sí. ¡Y menos una extraña!— Creo que no sé qué decir —Confesó.

—Yo… creo tampoco —Agachó la cabeza, pero antes vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Gracias —Dijo al fin, agarrando la bufanda y clavando la vista en ella.

—Yo… —Vaciló—, tengo que irme —Soltó apresuradamente y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo coherente ella tomó la mochila que llevaba y empezó a correr rumbo el sur del parque.

Solo alcanzó a ver cómo su gabardina desaparecía entre los árboles del parque y fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta de que algo que no era de él estaba en su mano.

El café.

—¡Oye! —Gritó, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Ginny estaba avergonzada.

Muy avergonzada.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas probablemente no remitió ni siquiera cuando llegó al hospital. Y no era para menos, acababa de regalar una bufanda -su bufanda favorita por cierto- a un total y completo extraño y lo hizo porque… porque… bueno, porque en verdad parecía que podía enfermarse si seguía así, desabrigado. Pero no le bastó solo con dársela, tuvo que ponérsela, arreglarla y asegurarse de que estuviera perfectamente abrigado. Sentía tanta pena, y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

Él era un oficial. Detective, se corrigió. Seguramente tenía mujeres revoloteando por todas partes y… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no revoloteó a su alrededor, ella solo… solo le regaló una bufanda. Le ayudó a detener a un criminal y luego le regaló una bufanda, nada mas.

¡Oh, por Dios! Seguramente actuó patéticamente.

Que vergüenza, que vergüenza.

Se repitió mil veces lo mismo hasta que llegó a los vestidores y encontró su casillero. Se tocó las mejillas y las seguía sintiendo calientes. Había sido una completa y locura, y nada común en ella eso de entablar una conversación con un total y completo extraño. Pero es que su mirada…

Su mirada la cautivó. La tristeza en ella, el vacío, y al mismo tiempo la templanza, la valentía, el orgullo. Toda una combinación peligrosa en unos ojos verdes apagados. Y cuando le puso la bufanda encima en verdad que deseó pasar la mano por entre su cabello y tratar de acomodar la rebeldía en la que se habían convertido por el aire y el esfuerzo de la carrera.

—No sabía que ibas a trabajar el día de hoy.

Hermione, su cuñada, entró al vestido quitándose la bata blanca. Ella era muy bonita, con su sonrisa cegadora y su mirada brillante, y se veía aun mas bonita mostrando abiertamente el embarazo que embargaba de alegría a toda la familia Weasley, en especial a Ron quien era su hermano mayor y el futuro padre.

—Yo soy la que no sabía que tú trabajarías el día de hoy —La recriminación en su voz era obvia.

Estaba de siete meses y con el frío que llenaba a Londres lo recomendable era que estuviera en su casa descansando, pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡Trabajando!

Bueno, tenía que reconocer que esa era toda una actitud normal en Hermione.

—Ya me estoy yendo —Aseguró—. Lo que pasa es que Sebastian —Un paciente de ella de tan solo ocho años— requirió la operación de corazón de urgencia y Diamond —El doctor adjunto del departamento de cardiología— está fuera de la ciudad. Por eso tuve que venir.

Sonriendo guardó la bata dentro de su casillero.

—Pero ya me voy a casa de tu madre a ver si de causalidad ella me permite ser útil en algo.

Ginny bufó, qué su madre permitiera que alguien a parte de ella misma se metiera en la preparación de la cena de navidad, era impensable.

—Ron ha estado demasiado exigente respecto a lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. A veces tengo que recordarle que soy yo y no él quien estudió medicina.

Ginny sonrió suavemente. El que Ron se tranquilizara era casi como pedirle a la nieve que remitiera. Ron adoraba a su esposa y estaba nervioso con su próxima paternidad. Era su primer hijo y quería que todo saliera bien. Nadie podía culparlo por ser tan sobre protector.

—Suerte con eso de intentar a mamá convencer de algo —Se quitó el abrigo y tomó la bata de su casillero—. Sabes perfectamente que nadie se mete a su cocina cuando está preparando algo en grande.

—Déjame tener un poquito de esperanza —Suplicó.

Ginny tan solo sonrió mientras se acomodaba la bata.

—¿A qué hora saldrás?

Lo pensó por un segundo. Sinceramente no estaba segura de a qué hora podría estar libre para ir a su casa.

—A eso de las ocho —Vaciló—, o nueve.

—No estás segura.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto.

Hermione asintió compadeciéndose de ella.

Ginny estaba en su primer año cómo residente en medicina y aun podían llamarla a cualquier hora del día diciéndole que debía presentarse en el hospital. Ese día, navidad, le avisaron a las cinco de la mañana que la requerían de inmediato.

—¿A qué área te llamaron? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Urgencias —Respondió cansadamente y gracias al cielo su cuñada evitó decir algo.

Urgencias en navidad realmente traía regalos, solo que no del tipo del que todo el mundo apreciaría.

Después de siete horas trabajando en urgencias había atendido dos accidentes de coches, una quemadura de segundo nivel, tuvo que cocer una herida y atender un sinfín de consultas menores. Estaba cansada. Se acercó a la recepción mientras observaba aun la fila de pacientes que esperaban por una consulta. Sally, la enfermera en jefe, se estaba encargando de la recepción en esos momentos y ella necesitaba con urgencia un pequeño descanso.

—Sally —Llamó—, será posible que alguien pueda suplirme por un rato —Preguntó con la mirada triste y desconsolada, suplicando una respuesta afirmativa.

Sally la observó fijamente por lo que pareció un minuto entero y después sonriendo agarró el teléfono.

—Espera un momento.

Ginny le dio la espalda y sonrió mientras observaba aun a las personas que esperaban atención. En verdad quería atender a todas y darles el alivio que necesitaban, pero a menos que quisiera acabar dando una mala receta, necesitaba descansar aunque solo fuera dos horas.

Acaba de terminar de un turno de dieciséis horas y apenas había llegado a su casa y dormido algunas dos horas cuando su buscapersonas sonó mandándola llamar de regreso al hospital.

Llevaban casi dos días completos sin descansar medianamente bien. En verdad necesitaba de un descanso.

—Charlie dice que puede cubrirte un rato —Anunció Sally—. Y agrega que lamente mucho el que te regresaran al hospital, pero que como te podrás haber dado cuenta hay mucho trabajo.

—Sí, creo que ya lo vi por mí misma —Se volteó hacia Sally—. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá cubrirme?

—Dijo que alguna hora y media.

Bien, eso era lo que necesitaba para aguantar las otras siete horas antes de poder salir del hospital.

—Pero primero necesitaba que hagas algo por él.

Ginny apoyó los brazos sobre la recepción y dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre ellos mientras gemía. Nunca había pensado que el favor le iba a costar algo.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Que recibas a la ambulancia que no tarda en llegar. Al parecer es un oficial herido y es uno de los grandes. Tu sabes —Y le guiñó un ojo. ¿De los grandes? ¿Ella sabía? ¿Qué sabía?

—De acuerdo, Sally. Dile a Charlie que lo haré.

—Muy bien —Clavó la mirada en la puerta—. Mientras yo le habló, creo que tu deberías estar corriendo a la puerta —Ante la mirada de desconcierto que Ginny le mando, Sally tuvo el buen tino de aclararse—. La ambulancia acaba de llegar.

Ginny volteó la cabeza y vio a la ambulancia parada en las puertas de urgencias preparándose para bajar al herido. Se talló la cara y con paso decidido marchó hasta las puertas del hospital. Y los gritos iniciaron desde ahí.

—¡Ya les dije que estoy bien, maldita sea!

—Sí señor, pero es necesario que un doctor lo revise.

—¡Que doctor ni que nada! Yo lo que necesito es llegar a mi oficina y redactar el maldito informe para poder irme a casa. ¡Es navidad!

"Dígamelo a mí" Pensó Ginny.

—¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó llegando hasta John, el paramédico que estaba abriendo la segunda portezuela mientras Richard, el otro paramédico, estaba encima de la ambulancia y era con quien el paciente estaba peleando.

—Sufrió una caída desde un segundo piso —Informó—, tiene un golpe en el cráneo y una herida que hay que suturar en el brazo derecho.

—Y al parecer el paciente no quiere que se le realice ninguna atención —Aventuró a decir Ginny mientras tomaba las hojas con el reporte de John.

—Desde que su jefe lo obligó a subir a la ambulancia no ha parado de repelar.

Muy bien, lo único que necesitaba era un paciente que no quisiera atención. Perfecto.

—¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! ¡MUY BIEN!

—No podremos estar seguros de eso hasta que se le realicen algunas pruebas —Vio por última vez el informe—, entiéndalo —Agregó levantando la vista para ver a su paciente.

Cabello negro, revoltoso, ojos de un intenso color verde penetrante, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y una inusual y hasta cierto punto equivocada bufanda roja cubriendo su cuello. Pero no era cualquier bufanda roja. Era _su_ bufanda roja. ¡Cielos!

¡Era el detective de esa misma mañana!

Una solo una coincidencia, una extraña y rara coincidencia el que lo volviera a ver, y en esas condiciones. Una extraña coincidencia que no le afectaba en nada y su presencia mucho menos lograría que su corazón palpitara a todo galope en su pecho ni que sintiera que su garganta se cerraba sin dar paso al aire. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios le estaba pasando precisamente eso?

* * *

**¿qué tal?  
****espero sus comentarios.  
cuidense. **

**rosa . chocolate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda ;D**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2

—¿Doctora? —La llamó John. Se había quedado en shock por demasiados minutos. Volteó a verlo y con la mirada le preguntó qué necesitaba— ¿Qué hacemos con el paciente?

—Oh sí, sí —Carraspeó y se dio la media vuelta—. Llévenlo a la sala de revisión número cuatro. En seguida estaré con él.

Sus mejillas debían estar rojas.

Fue primero y escuchó como bajaban al paciente que milagrosamente había dejado de gritar. Ginny no quiso voltear para ver cuál era su expresión. Debía de ser de desconcierto total, justo como la de ella.

Estaba nerviosa, sus manos empezaban a temblar y los papeles del paciente casi caen de su mano. Revisó de nuevo minuciosamente para dejar de parecer nerviosa y mejor estar concentrada. Leyó el reporte que había hecho John y después su trabajo -y su curiosidad- la obligó a leer los datos del paciente.

_Nombre: Harry James Potter. _Detective Harry James Potter corrigió en su mente.

_Edad: 28 años. _Según su recuerdo se veía muchísimo mas joven.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de revisión y la detuvo mientras metían al paciente, quien iba en una silla de ruedas. Sintió su mirada penetrante sobre ella y los segundos en los que él pasó por la puerta parecieron pasar muy, muy lentamente.

Todo se detuvo.

Lo único importante en ese momento era verlo, captar su mirada y retribuirla. Fue una mirada de sorpresa, de reconocimiento mutuo, de preguntas sin respuesta. Una mirada cargada de sentimientos y de sensaciones.

Una mirada que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

—¿Doctora?

Salió de sus pensamientos y de nuevo el ruido de los carros, el de las camillas por los pasillos, los murmullos de los pacientes, el altavoz llamando a un médico, el ruido del hospital, volvió a llenar su cabeza.

—¿Sí?

John se quedó observándola fijamente.

—¿Necesita alguna ayuda?

—¿Eh?

—Con el paciente.

Ginny se quiso golpear mentalmente en ese momento. Estaba actuando como una idiota.

—No, no —Dijo de inmediato—. Ya me encargo yo.

John y Richard asintieron y salieron. Ginny cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente para enfrentarse con quien pensó no volvería a toparse jamás.

—Muy bien —Se dio la vuelta—, vamos a revisar esos golpes.

Se acercó a él, quien ya estaba sentado sobre la cama y la miraba fijamente tal vez tratando de ubicarla. No era demasiado probable que recordara a la loca que le había regalado una bufanda.

—Nunca imaginé que volvería a verla de nuevo —Fueron sus primeras palabras.

Sí la recordaba.

—Créame que yo tampoco —Dijo Ginny acercándose a él.

—Esto es… extraño, ¿no le parece?

Sonrió discretamente cuando llegó a él.

—Mucho.

Tomó su brazo derecho y observó la tela que rodeaba todo su brazo tratando de evitar seguramente la hemorragia.

—Déjeme ver esta herida —Pidió quitando la tela que parecía haber pertenecido antes a una playera.

—No es nada, lo que sucede es que Kingsley-

—¿Su jefe?

—Sí, mi jefe. Lo que pasa es que él a veces exagera un poco las cosas.

—Yo no creo que hubiera exagerado para nada —Fue su declaración cuando terminó de quitar el improvisado vendaje.

Tenía una herida sangrante de casi quince centímetros desde el codo hasta antes de la muñeca y estaba en horribles condiciones. Era casi para que estuviera gritando de dolor.

—Esta herida es profunda; va a requerir puntos.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó golpeado con su mano sana su rodilla.

—No se preocupe, lo voy a anestesiar.

—No me preocupa el dolor.

—¿No? —Enarcó una ceja.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—El tiempo que aun falta para que pueda irme de aquí y llegar a la oficina para redactar el maldito informe —Mientras habló mantuvo sus dientes unidos y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba ciertamente fastidiado.

—Realmente no le gusta hacer informes, ¿no es así? —Preguntó con una sonrisa yendo a la vitrina del consultorio por el material de curación.

—Es lo que mas detesto del trabajo.

Por el tono de su voz, en verdad hablaba muy en serio.

—Uno imaginaria —Dijo sacando el material que necesitaría— que lo que mas detestaría es el peligro de que le disparan.

—Eso sería como decir que lo que más debe detestar usted, como doctora, son las muertes.

—¿Y no las detesto? —Preguntó ceñuda regresando a la camilla y dejando el material sobre la mesa de instrumentaría.

Él negó.

—Sabe que son parte del trabajo y que por mas que lo quiere no puede evitar tomarse con ellas de vez en cuando.

Ginny se quedó con la mirada clavada sobre él. Tenía una peculiar forma de pensar, pero que en verdad era muy realista.

—Y —Frunció los labios— dígame usted —Se sentó y tomó su brazo para colocarlo sobre la mesa adecuada para empezar a coser la herida— ¿los informes no son parte del trabajo?

—Los informes se crearon para fastidiar la existencia. Son la maldita cosa mas estresantes que puede haber en la vida de un detective. Pareciera que en mi escritorio jamás termina la pila de ellos. Informes que hago, informes que me piden, informes que me mandan. Bah. Los detesto. Además de que…

Y mientras él continuó hablando, Ginny limpió toda la herida, la anestesió y dio la primera puntada.

—¡Ay!

Ginny se quedó blanca.

—¿Le dolió? —Preguntó angustiada.

—No, pero pareció tremendamente dolorosa —Él parecía totalmente serio mientras la diversión iluminaba sus ojos.

Ella le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio y dio unas cuantas puntadas mas poniéndole toda la fuerza que tenía para que en verdad le parecieran dolorosas.

—¿No era muy valiente Detective Potter? —Preguntó sonriendo mientras ensartaba de nuevo la aguja en su brazo.

—Creo que no me estoy sintiendo en igualdad de condiciones.

Ginny levantó la mirada y lo vio fruncir la boca y enarcar una ceja.

—¿Igualdad de condiciones? —Repitió.

—Me parece que usted conoce mi nombre mientras que yo desconozco el suyo.

Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y puso especial atención y esmero a la siguiente puntada.

—Doctora Ginevra Weasley.

—Ginevra Weasley —Repitió lentamente y sonó tan bien su nombre dicho en sus labios que sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse suavemente. No quería levantar la cabeza en muchos varios minutos. Empezó a realizar las puntadas mas lentamente.

—Así es.

Dejaron de hablar por completo, pero sentía la profundidad de su mirada sobre sí durante todo el tiempo que continuó con las puntadas, y eso no dejaba que se concentrara y tampoco era bueno para el sonrojo que llenaba sus mejillas. Necesitaba pararlo.

—¿Cómo se hizo estas heridas, detective? —Preguntó con el simple propósito de alejarlo de ella.

—En cumplimiento del deber —Respondió simplemente y Ginny soltó un bufido.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que fue en el cumplimiento del deber —Apuntó— ¿De nuevo anduvo persiguiendo ladrones por todo Londres y terminó cayendo en el suelo?

—No y sí. La verdad es que esta vez fue un violador y terminé cayendo al suelo, pero desde un segundo piso.

¿Un segundo piso? Ginny levantó la mirada alarmada. Su mente trataba de recordarle que ese detalle ya se lo había dicho John, pero la verdad es que no estaba en todos sus cabales los minutos siguientes a ver a su paciente. Así que fue como si hubiera recibido por primera vez esa noticia y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—La verdad es que opino que no me fue tan mal —Susurró— Debió de haber visto al otro sujeto —Se rió suavemente mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Tal vez el terror se reflejo en su mirada puesto que el detective trataba de que no sonara tan mal como era. Pero ella sabía qué tan mal había sido. Solo ver la cortada de su brazo era una clara imagen, y aun faltaba revisar su cabeza. Prefirió no decir nada mas y siguió con su trabajo, ya solo le faltaban unas cuantas puntadas y podría ir a descansar.

Trabajó lentamente y cuando estaba dando la última puntada Sally interrumpió en la sala. Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a la recién llegada quien mostraba una cara de disculpa.

—Doctora Weasley, perdón que la interrumpa —Empezó—, pero el Doctor Vender acaba de ser llamado al quirófano tres y urgencias de nuevo a quedado solo.

Ginny podía echarse a llorar en ese mismo segundo. Adiós descanso.

—Muy bien, Sally —Respondió estoicamente—, en cuanto termine aquí iré a urgencias.

Sally asintió y lentamente empezó a cerrar la puerta pero vaciló casi al final. Ginny volvió al trabajo y suspiró cansadamente. Ya había empezado a saborear el pequeño y merecido descanso que tendría.

—Ginny —Llamó suavemente Sally desde la puerta—, lo siento —Se disculpó tan apenada que ella tuvo que olvidar su enfado.

—No te preocupes —Le dijo sonriendo—; no fue tu culpa.

Sally aun sin convencerse asintió y terminó de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Tampoco ha sido un buen día para usted, no es así? —La comprensión en la voz del detective la hizo suspirar y reír un poco.

—Llevo casi treinta horas sin dormir detective —Confesó—, créame que ha sido realmente un largo día.

—Me parece que solo personas como usted y como yo conocemos la verdadera definición de un largo día.

Ginny se quedó pensando un largo minuto en esa declaración y hasta que terminó de coser la herida se dio el tiempo de contestar.

—Creo que nuestro trabajo nos obliga a conocer la verdadera definición de un largo día, pero también las madres conocen perfectamente esa definición.

—¿Tienes hijos? —Preguntó mas rápido de lo que puso haber imaginado— ¿Está casada? —Preguntó aun con mayor preocupación en su voz.

Ginny en verdad que quiso soltar la carcajada en ese momento.

—No y no —Respondió cuando le fue posible—, pero viví con seis hermanos, y vi el trabajo que realizaba mi madre todo el día, todos los días. Un trabajo que jamás acababa.

—Ah —Suspiró.

—Ahora yo me siento en desigualdad de condiciones.

Se puso de pie y fue a tirar el material desechable.

—No sé si tiene hijos, si está casado —Era una imprudencia por su parte preguntarle eso, no era normal. Pero, ¿Qué había sido normal entre ellos desde que se habían conocido?

—¡Buen Dios, no! —Exclamó alarmado.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que un hombre tan valiente como usted le tenga miedo al matrimonio.

—Pavor —Aseguró el detective.

Se acercó de nuevo a él para tomar lo que aun quedaba en la bandeja y quedó cerca de su cara.

—Le diré un secreto de mujeres —Susurró—, pero prometa no repetirlo jamás.

Estaba muy cerca de él, así que cuando soltó su contestación su aliento rozó sobre su mejilla:

—Lo prometo.

—Le aseguro —Comentó en un susurro— que ni las mujeres ni los niños nos comemos a los hombres.

La cara del detective se volvió un enigma. Seria, desconcertada, pasmada, no estaba segura de si seguía vivo. Y ella empezó a reír como loca. No debería de comportarse así con él, sabía que no estaba bien, que era antiprofesional, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Tambaleándose aun por la risa fue a tirar los últimos materiales y a guardar los antisépticos y se dio la vuelta tan solo para regresar y poder dar de alta a su paciente.

—Bueno, creo que…

Se quedó sin hablar, tan solo observándolo.

Y es que estaba a solo un paso de ella.

No se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder observarlo. En el parque no tuvo ese problema, llevaba tacones. Pero en ese momento…

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras él la observaba de aquella manera tan penetrante. Sonreía suavemente y a la vez como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Su mirada brillaba y movía los labios como si hubiera algo que quisiera decir pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. Sus manos estaban a la altura de su pecho buscando un lugar donde posarse, abriendo y cerrándose. Y al final hizo su elección. Justo su cara. Sus manos se metieron entre su cabello y la tomaron por las mejillas. La aferró a él y la obligó a acercarse más. Sintió su cuerpo en toda su longitud y su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa.

Enfocó su mirada a la de él y se sentía hipnotizada, no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que de estar ahí sentir ese momento y pensar solo en él. Sus pulgares empezaron a tocar suavemente sus mejillas y entonces sonrió dulcemente y ella deseó que no fuera por el sonrojo que la estaba cubriendo, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Acercó su cara más a la de ella mientras sonreía muy dulcemente. Como nadie más podría hacerlo y entonces le susurró muy lentamente a la cara sin apartar la mirada:

—Creo que eres la criatura más desconcertante que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Y entonces se acercó mas y mas a ella. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y Ginny solo podía conjeturar una cosa: él iba a besarla.

* * *

**que cosas, ¿no?**

J0r, macaen, Nat Potter W, ginalore28, zafiro potter **mil gracias por sus reviews, y espero que este cap les guste ;D y mil gracias tambien a quienes me agragaron a alerts o a favs. se les quiere!! **

**Nos vemos el lunes :D**

**rosa . chocolate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo prometido es deuda. ;D**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ginny se humedeció los labios y parpadeó repetidas veces y esperó y esperó y cuando por fin pareció que él estaba realmente cerca y empezó a cerrar los ojos sintió sus labios… en su mejilla.

—Gracias por la bufanda —Le susurró al oído y suavemente casi como si no lo quisiera dejó sus mejillas libres.

Y Ginny inmediatamente se alejó un paso disimuladamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara mientras observaba a cualquier lugar excepto a donde estaba el detective. Hasta que se sintió con la capacidad de juntar dos letras y formar palabras coherentes se atrevió a intentarlo.

—De… de nada.

—Creo que debería regresársela —La desilusión en su tono de voz hizo a Ginny sonrojar.

—Por supuesto que no —Dijo al fin enfrentándose a su mirada que extrañamente también la evadía a ella—. Fue un regalo —Le recordó.

—Sí, pero… —Enfocó su mirada a ella y al verla con la mirada fija sobre él tosió falsamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás—, pero soy un total desconocido, no creo que…

—No va a despreciar un regalo que alguien le hace de corazón, ¿verdad? —Las palabras, para su desconcierto, realmente salieron de su corazón—, me lastimaría mucho que lo hiciera.

Él sonrió suavemente y agachó la cabeza.

—¿En verdad lo haría?

—Sí, y mucho.

—Entonces, mi bella damisela —Hizo una reverencia muy del siglo pasado—, no seré el bellaco que desprecie un hermoso regalo como este —Y agarró con una de sus grandes manos una de las de ella y se la llevó a los labios para darle un suave beso en el dorso—. Gracias, milady.

Muuuuuy del siglo anterior.

Pero también muy hermoso.

Ginny quería desmayarse en ese mismo momento.

—Tengo que irme —Dijo cuando al fin su mano le fue devuelta y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

—Al parecer siempre termina huyendo de mí, ¿no es cierto?

Sonrió aferrando la manivela de la puerta con la mano.

—Mi madre dice que una mujer jamás huye —Volteó sobre su hombre y le guiñó un ojo—; simplemente se retira de una manera espectacular.

Y así salió corriendo del consultorio no sin antes escuchar la suave voz del detective mientras decía:

—Hasta la próxima vez, Ginny.

Ella caminó tres largos pasos hasta ver la puerta de un armario de utensilios de limpieza y sin pensarlo mucho entró en él cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras su entrada y terminó recostada sobre la madera de la puerta y sin tener más fuerzas su espalda resbaló hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío piso de cemento.

Ginny no creía en el amor a primera vista.

Era una tontería, una historia inventada por las mamás que querían crear la ilusión en sus hijas, el sueño de que algún día verían a un hombre, lo verían a los ojos y lo sabrían, simple y sencillamente sabrían que es él con quien quieren pasar el resto de su vida.

Ginny nunca había creído en eso. Era una total y completa locura. Pero de una cosa estaba segura. Si creyera en ese cuento de princesas y príncipes aunque fuera un poquito, tendría que decir que temía pensar que acababa de enamorarse. Pero ello no creía en nada de eso. Así que pronto esos encuentros se borrarían de sus recuerdos, o ella haría que se borraran.

Aunque fuera realmente difícil.

—Hasta la próxima vez, Harry…

Aunque su ilusión deseara despertar.

* * *

Tuvo toda la intención de besarla.

Había querido hacerlo.

Mientras salía del hospital y caminaba para tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la comandancia no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Era alucinante.

Era pasmoso.

Era increíble.

No podía esperar a volverse a topar con ella. Aunque sabía que de una manera tan inusual jamás volvería a verla. De hecho la realidad era que no volvería a verla a menos que él la buscara en el hospital, pero si se le ocurría hacerlo, tampoco sabía su horario así que tendría que rogar porque acertara en su visita. Y es que su sonrisa, su frescura, su mirada… todo en ella le parecía maravilloso. ¿Quién iba a decir que volvería a encontrarse con ella dos veces en un mismo día y de maneras tan extrañas ambas veces? La verdad era alucinante; y sería todavía mas alucinante que hubiera una tercera. Aunque, ¿a quién engañaba? No iba a haber una tercera vez.

--

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba a punto de terminar su informe. Estaba harto en verdad, pero como se lo habían dicho esa misma tarde; el informe era parte de su trabajo. Aun recordaba sus palabras, su suave voz, sus delicadas mejillas, sus luminosos ojos, el pequeño hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla derecha y lo que recordaba eran sus labios rozados y carnosos, llenos y delicados, listos para besarse.

—Acerté —Una voz y un manotazo en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista de su escritorio y vio la familiar cara de Ron acechándolo. Era pelirrojo y con pecas llenando la línea de sus ojos con una nariz respingada y una sonrisa burlona prácticamente incrustada en sus labios para siempre.

—¿Qué acertaste?

—Al hecho de que seguirías en la oficina.

—Estoy trabajando, ¿Dónde mas debería de estar?

—No estoy seguro —Dudó—, por un momento pensé que estarías en mi casa.

—¿En tu casa? —Repitió dejando los papeles a un lado y prestándole mas atención a la expresión de Ron.

—Bueno, de hecho en casa de mi madre, pero tu lo entiendes —Se sentó frente a Harry y empezó a hojear algunos papeles.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo —Aseguró.

—Y yo creo que eres un maldito bastardo convenenciero.

—¿Eh? —Algo en esa conversación no estaba para nada bien.

—Te encanta hacerte el desentendido y olvidadizo solo cuando te conviene.

—¿Eh?

Ron lo observó atentamente. Harry solo fruncía el entrecejo. Algo se estaba saliendo de su perspectiva.

—En verdad no lo recuerdas ¿no es así? —Preguntó al fin desconcertado, hasta incrédulo se podría decir. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y paso una mano por su cabello.

—¿Recordar qué? —Insistió Harry empezando a enojarse.

—No me lo puedo creer. Esto sí que no es propio de ti —Sonrió y empezó a carcajearse—. Es propio de ti el hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar tus compromisos, pero jamás lo habías… olvidado —Parecía como si la última palabra la hubiera dicho con cierto desconcierto.

—Maldición, Ron, ¿podrías hablar claro? —Preguntó enojado.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, pero la diversión aun brillaba en sus ojos—, es que es increíble que en verdad hayas olvidado algo.

—Y ¿Qué carajos olvide?

Detestaba que se rieran de él y mucho mas cuando no sabía por qué era.

—La cena de navidad en casa de mi madre.

Ahora el desconcierto lo sintió él.

—¿Cuál cena?

—La que mi madre prepara cada año y a la cual te invitó y tu accediste a ir. Incluso diste tu palabra —Se quedó observándolo tratando de ver el momento exacto en el que su mente al fin recordó sus propias palabras.

"_Por supuesto que iré, tiene mi palabra"_

—¿Qué traes en la cabeza hoy?

Y en su recuerdo una cabellera pelirroja, unos labios deliciosos y una mirada ensoñadora aparecieron.

—Muchas cosa, Ron —Empezó a revolver los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio tratando de quitarse el recuerdo de la mente—, primero perseguí a Sinclair por medio Londres y solo unas horas después estuve en otra persecución que me llevó directo al hospital —Le enseñó su brazo y las casi treinta puntadas que fueron necesarias.

—Sí, ya me habían comentado algo al respecto —Dijo observando la herida.

—Entonces podrás comprender porque…

—Ah no —Lo interrumpió de inmediato—, no lo vas a hacer —Objetó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Buscar excusas para evadir la invitación de mi madre —El reproche en su voz le hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad, y mas al haber hecho mención de su madre.

Llevaba conociendo a Ron apenas seis meses; desde que había sido transferido desde el departamento de homicidios al de Investigación Criminal para formar parte de su equipo. Y aunque era relativamente poco el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse adquirieron una afinidad inmediata en lo que se refiere a resolver los casos. Estaba seguro de que algunos cuantos meses mas y podían ser considerados el mejor dúo del departamento. Y sí, tenía que reconocerlo, se llevaban muy bien como personas, eran incluso amigos. Harry le guardaba gran aprecio e incluso había visitado varias veces su casa para cenar donde conoció a Hermione, su esposa, una persona también sumamente encantadora. En una de esas visitas a su casa, hacía dos semanas, fue cuando conoció a Molly Weasley, su madre. Realmente una encantadora mujer a lo que no era fácil negarle algo y mucho menos fácil era mentirle y por eso cuando le preguntó qué haría en navidad y su franca respuesta fue: _"trabajar"_ ella lo obligó a hacer esa promesa.

—No es eso Ron, lo que pasa es que…

—Lo diré de la manera sencilla —Lo cortó Ron cansado—. Mi madre me sentencio a que si no te obligaba a cumplir tu promesa y te llevaba a pasar navidad con nosotros no obtendría cena de navidad y amigo —La advertencia en su voz era bastante clara—, déjame decirte una cosa —Se puso de pie y un dedo acusador cayó sobre Harry—: no estoy dispuesto a perderme esa cena por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por tus tonterías de: tengo trabajo —Trató de imitar su voz poniendo un énfasis de reproche en todo momento—, estoy ocupado, acaban de surgir otros planes… —Arrugó la nariz— entre otras excusas que estoy seguro puedes inventar y que sabré inmediatamente que son mentiras —Sonrió suavemente y se enderezó—. Soy muy buen detective para oler las mentiras —Harry deseó que esa fuera una mentira—. Esta vez me importa un comino tus excusas —Rodeó el escritorio y poniéndose a un lado de Harry lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse—, te vienes a casa de mi madre en este mismo momento, y conmigo.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa tras haber escuchado ese discurso. Y tampoco era como si hubiera podido haber otra cosa, como su hubiera tenido elección.

--

La familia Weasley era realmente muy simpática y ya había escuchado antes de todos ellos de labios de Ron.

Primero estaba Bill, reconocido agente financiero, con su esposa Fleur, modelo de pasarelas retirada, con su pequeña hija Victoria de nueve años y Arthur de seis. Seguía Charlie, zoólogo amante de su trabajo, con su esposa Cassandra, veterinaria encargada de un zoológico. Después estaba Percy, trabajador del gobierno en el departamento de asuntos exteriores, con su esposa Penelope, aclamada maestra de kínder, con su pequeña hija de cuatro años: Molly. Continuaba con los gemelos George y Fred, empresarios con varias tiendas de artículos de broma en todo Londres. Y por último estaba Ron y su esposa Hermione.

En cuanto llegó, tenía que ser sincero, se sintió incomodo con todo ese ambiente familiar que reinaba en la sala, era como ser un intruso. Pero en cuanto la señora Weasley (quien le insistió hasta que terminó llamándola Molly) lo vio y lo abrazó como si fuera uno mas de su familia se sintió como si realmente perteneciera ahí. Y después el señor Weasley le palmeó la espalda y empezó a hacerle toda clase de preguntas sobre el trabajo porque él siempre quiso dedicarse a eso. Y luego cuando empezó a platicar con los demás se dio cuenta de que realmente podría llevarse bien con todos, aunque Ron le hizo una clara advertencia cuando terminó las presentaciones.

—Ten cuidado con los gemelos —Le dijo en voz baja—, por lo general las reuniones familiares son su fecha preferida para probar sus nuevos artículos de broma.

Harry asintió estoicamente y abrió sus sentidos ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera observar.

A las nueve de la noche lo inesperado ocurrió mientras todos estaban sentados en la pequeña salita donde la mayoría se apañaba para tener un espacio en el cual sentarse.

El señor Weasley estaba sentado en un sofá individual reclinable observando al completo a su familia. Los gemelos estaban casi tirados en el suelo jugando con sus sobrinos Arthur y Molly mientras que Bill y Percy mantenían un juego de ajedrez con Charlie como el réferi. Ron estaba a un lado de él. Mientras que las mujeres estaban en la cocina ayudando a una renuente Molly a prepara lo que les dejaran.

—¿Mamá, a qué hora vamos a comer? —Gritó uno de los gemelos, aun no tenía total seguridad a la hora de identificarlos.

—Sí madre, tenemos hambre —Apoyó el otro gemelo.

—Mucha —Agregó Ron y escucho los murmullos de los demás hermanos apoyando la noción.

Harry no los podía culpar. Hasta ese lugar se percibía el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina donde estaba la deliciosa cena.

—Tendrán que esperar un poco mas —Se escuchó la contestación desde la cocina.

—¿Por qué? —Un coro de seis voces se escuchó en armonía y también con aflicción.

—Porque quiero que sea una cena de navidad perfecta y hay que esperar a su hermana.

Las mismas seis voces que habían hecho de coro soltaron un gemido lastimero.

Harry, por su parte, había enarcado una ceja.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —Le preguntó a Ron.

—¿Nunca te lo había dicho?

—Me imagino que si te lo estoy preguntando quiere decir que no.

—Uh, pero que delicado te pones —Rodo los ojos—. Me parece que no te había hablado de ella porque en verdad ya hablo demasiado contigo de todos mis hermanos —Eso era verdad, pero por alguna razón las anécdotas de sus hermanos, que en un principio detestaba, después las sentía parte del día a día y le parecía muy extraño que haya omitido todo lo referente a su hermana.

—Ah… —Harry estaba seguro que había otra razón escondida tras esa renuencia por hablar de su hermana.

—¡Familia! —Escuchó la exclamación desde el pasillo de entrada a la casa llamando la atención de todos— ¡Ya llegué!

Algo dentro de Harry lo hizo levantarse de inmediato. Nadie vio extraña su actitud ya que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Al fin! —Exclamaron los gemelos.

—¡Tuve mucho trabajo! —Respondió.

Su corazón empezó a tamborilear en su pecho. Conocía esa voz, lo había estado atormentando toda la tarde, o incluso toda su vida.

—Hubo una emergencia en el hospital y me retuvieron un poco mas del tiempo previsto.

—Sí, lo que digas —Interrumpió Fred, ¿o era George?—. ¡Mamá —Gritó—, Ginny ya llegó! ¿Podemos comer ya?

Enseguida la diminuta Señora Weasley salió desde la cocina para llenar de besos a su hija mientras que Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Era ella.

La Doctora Ginevra Weasley. _Ginny._ Nunca, ni en sus mas descabellados pensamientos de cómo podría volver a encontrarse con ella, había pensado en algo así.

_Ginny Weasley._

Su cabeza debió de haber recibido un golpe mas fuerte del que pensó. Aun no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación de los apellidos, pero es que no estaba pensando en nada mas que en su figura, su cara, su mirada. Algo lo idiotizaba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Todos empezaron a saludarla mientras los gemelos insistían en que se apresuraran. Y entonces siguió el turno de su presentación.

—Ginny, quiero que conozcas a alguien —Dijo Ron llamando su atención y atrayéndola hacia ellos— Mira, te presento a Ha-

—Detective Harry James Potter —Interrumpió ella clavando la vista sobre él.

Vio la sorpresa en su mirada, él mismo estaba seguro que su cara misma reflejaba toda la sorpresa del momento, y si alguien mas a parte de ellos dos conocieran lo que había pasado a lo largo del día afirmarían que aun así su expresión de asombro debía de ser aun mas grande.

Ese era, en definitiva, el día mas extraño que hubiera tenido alguna vez. Todos se habían quedado en silencio y suponía que no hacían otra cosa que mirarlos detenidamente, pero Harry no le prestó atención a eso, prefirió prestar atención a su mirada. Era una mirada de reconocimiento y estaba segura que la frase _"No lo puedo creer"_ recorría sus pensamientos tan rápido y tantas veces como lo hacía en el de él mismo. Y es que eso pasaba: No lo podía creer. Deseo que eso pasara, pero, ¿Quién podía imaginar que la persona con la que había estado soñando despierto durante todo el día y quien no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos y por quien batalló tanto para redactar un maldito informe porque no lograba concentrarse en nada, estaba frente a él en esos momentos y resultaba ser la hermana de su amigo? ¡La hermana menor de su mejor amigo!

El mundo si que estaba de cabeza.

Extendió la mano hacia ella.

—Doctora —Dijo y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

—Detective —Aceptó el saludo y sonrió ligeramente.

Y ahí, en medio de mas de diez pares de ojos que los observaban, se echaron a reír. Una risa profunda y sonora que no tenía ninguna intención de parar.

La observó mientras se reía, sus ojos se cerraban, pero por momento se abrían y destellaban de alegría y por supuesto de diversión, mucha diversión. Se encogía de hombros para contenerse y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro logrando que varios mechones de cabello se desprendieran de su peinado mientras ella se regocijaba de alegría. Era la mas hermosa visión que había tenido el placer de ver en su vida.

En algún momento en que su risa se hiciera mas profunda ellos habían terminado acercándose mucho mas y la mano de Ginny había acabado reposando sobre el hombro de Harry y él había posado la mano en la cintura de Ginny. Fue algo que no planearon, pero que no pudieron evitar. Y si querían echarle la culpa a algo por su postura, sería a la risa.

—¿Ya se conocían? —Preguntó alguien y ellos volvieron a echarse a reír, porque, bueno, no podían hacer otra cosa.

* * *

**y bien¿?  
que les pareció¿?  
lo sé, lo sé, no hubo beso, decepcionados¿?  
la verdad es que hubiera sido demasiado pronto xD**

J0r, macaen, yani, magda, ginalore28, mariel85, Black Andro, Nat Potter W, Madame Delacourt, Carmen **muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este nuevo cap les guste.**

**nos vemos el jueves gente. cuidense y dejen muchos reviwes *.***

**rosa . chosolate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Realmente estoy sorprendida de mi misma por esta inusual rapidez, pero creo que ustedes lo agradecen, no es así? :D**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—¿Ya se conocían? —Repitió Ron con algo parecido a enfado en su voz.

Harry seguía con la mirada clavada en ese rostro pequeño y hermoso mientras que sostenía su cintura con una mano. Ella le sostenía la mirada y sonreía mientras tenía una mano sobre el torso de Harry, sobre la bufanda roja que no se había quitado en todo el día.

—Sí —Respondieron los dos al unísono aun con las sonrisas en el rostro.

—La hija prodiga está en casa, ¿podemos comer ahora? —Preguntó Fred con irritación en la voz pero se arrepintió justo en el momento en que la pesada mano de su madre cayó sobre su brazo— ¡Mamá!

—¡Compórtate! —Lo reprendió y después con una sonrisa se hizo escuchar—. Ya podemos pasar a cenar.

Todos salieron con una velocidad espectacular de la sala, menos Harry, Ginny… y Ron.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —Preguntó alterado.

—Desde esta mañana —Respondió Harry y le pareció como lo mas prudente quitar la mano de la cintura de la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, quien se tuvo que recordar que era ella, aparte de ser Ginny.

—¿Desde esta…? —La sorpresa en su voz y también la confusión no le permitieron terminar la pregunta.

—Sí —Confirmó Ginny y tímidamente quitó la mano sobre Harry para quitarse unos mechones de cabello de la cara.

—La conocí esta mañana en el parque —No tenía intención alguna de contar la situación en la que se conocieron—, y nos volvimos a encontrar esta tarde en el hospital.

—¿Dos veces? —El reproche en su voz era bastante obvio—, ¿solo dos veces y…

—¡A cenar! —El rugido de uno de los gemelos les indicó que lo mejor era que se apresuraran.

Ron siguió mascullando palabras que Harry no quiso descifrar y después se encaminó al comedor.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Ginny.

—Esto es de lo mas…

—No lo diga —Interrumpió ella—. Sonará repetitivo.

—Pero tiene que admitir que…

—Sí —Volvió a interrumpirlo con una sonrisa—, esto es de lo más extraño.

—¡Apresúrense! —La voz de Ron rugió desde la cocina.

Los dos sonrieron y Ginny dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Creo que deberíamos pasar al comedor, Señor Potter.

—¿Señor Potter? —Repitió Harry frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿no la parece inadecuado tomando en cuenta lo que hemos pasado a lo largo del día?

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Llámeme Harry.

Ginny sonrió y como si de una chiquilla se tratara se llevó las manos a la espalda y empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás.

—Solo si tú me llamas Ginny.

—De acuerdo, Ginny —Asintió saboreando las palabras.

—De acuerdo, Harry.

—¡No los vamos a esperar toda la vida! —Esa vez, la voz de los gemelos fue la que los llamó— ¡Deja de hablar con tu amiguito y ven a comer!

—¡Ya dejen de fastidiar! —Gritó Ginny sorprendiendo a Harry y empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacia su familia— ¡¿Ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en comer, verdad?!

—¡No cuando estamos en casa de mamá!

—No sé cómo los aguanto, en verdad no sé cómo lo hago —Masculló Ginny.

Harry caminó lentamente tras ella sonriendo.

* * *

Su madre siempre se había lucido en lo que respectaba a la cocina, de hecho se lucía en cualquier aspecto hogareño existente, y esa noche no había hecho mas que demostrar su delicioso sazón. La mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares que llenaban la habitación de un delicioso aroma que despertaba sensaciones.

—En verdad te luciste, mamá —Dijo Fred sentándose a la mesa y observando todos los platillos detenidamente, seguramente tratando de elegir por cual comenzar.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo —Secundó George y de ahí se desencadenó una serie de halagos que no acabó hasta que su madre empezó a ruborizarse.

Ginny por su parte simplemente sonreía al ver a toda su familia reunida después de tanto tiempo, y estaba segura que su madre también estaba feliz a causa de ellos. Pero ella también sonreía por algo o mas bien por alguien.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que lo volvería a ver? Ella definitivamente no, o tal vez pensó que por las casualidades que la estaban rodeando últimamente pudiera ser que lo volviera a encontrar, pero, ¿precisamente ahí, en su casa, con su familia, como el compañero y mejor amigo de su hermano? No, eso ni en sus mas descabellados pensamientos.

Simplemente era de locos voltear y verlo ahí, a su lado, disfrutando de una cena de navidad su familia al pleno y sin embargo ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Si el destino había planeado todo ese día de esa manera, ¿Quién era ella para ir contra él?

—¿Conoce desde hace mucho tiempo a Ron? —Preguntó Ginny disimuladamente como si estuviera entablando la conversación por cortesía.

—De hecho no —Negó mientras comía—. Lo conozco de apenas seis meses, desde que lo transfirieron al departamento de investigación criminal.

Ginny se acercó un poco a él para susurrarle.

—¿No es un fastidio trabajar con él?

—La verdad no —Negó muy contundentemente—, y creo que eso se debe a que nunca paso más de dos horas a su lado durante las investigaciones.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ceñuda.

Harry se limitó a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla y permitir a Ginny ver detenidamente a Ron.

—… lo atrapamos justo antes de que abordara el avión —Estaba contando mientras gesticulaba y hacía movimientos con las manos— y después nos costó un trabajo llevarlo a prisión, tuvimos que…

—Habla demasiado —Dijo Harry volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

Ginny arrugó la nariz. Sí, sabía que su hermano hablaba demasiado, lo conocía, pero nunca creyó que eso sería malo.

—Durante horas —Añadió Harry.

Estaba consciente de que podía llegar a fastidiar pero no creía que eso fuera un defecto.

—A mi no me gusta hablar —Explicó—, a él le gusta llenar los vacíos —Agregó.

Ginny lo entendió y sin embargo… Frunció el ceño.

—Pero has hablado mucho conmigo.

—Porque tenía qué decirte.

—¿Y con él?

—Él solo habla demasiado por dos razones, tres si ya es que vamos a eso —Y empezó a enumerarlas con sus dedos—. Uno: por aburrimiento, dos: por nerviosismo, tres: porque quiere fastidiarme.

—La verdad, Harry, es que creo que estás equivocado.

Él lo pensó durante un segundo.

—No, no lo creo.

—Sí, sí lo estás.

—No.

—Sí.

El entrecejo de Harry se frunció mientras Ginny metía un bocado de deliciosa comida a su boca.

—Explícate —Exigió.

Ginny tragó y sonriendo se explicó.

—Él solo habla demasiado porque durante toda su vida no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Eh?

Ahora fue Ginny quien lo obligó a voltear y observar a Ron quien estaba sumamente callado escuchando lo que decía Charlie sobre el león que tuvo que capturar en África hacía apenas tres meses.

—Mi hermano habla demasiado fuera de esta casa porque aquí jamás pudo hacerlo, pero bueno, ¿con cinco hermanos mayores quien podría haberlo hecho?

—Y tú, ¿pudiste hablar o eres tan habladora como Ron?

Ginny no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse por la obvia preocupación en su voz.

—¿Fuiste la número siete, no?

—Sí, pero no olvides que la única mujer de la familia.

—Aparte de tu madre —Le recordó.

—Aparte de mamá.

—Y eso quiere decir…

—Fui la más escuchada —Contestó con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara—, y qué hay de ti, ¿fuiste demasiado escuchado que por eso no te gusta hablar? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Me parece que tú ya conoces demasiado de la mía.

—A mi me parece que jamás voy a dejar de conocer a tu familia.

Esa fue una clara advertencia de que no quería hablar de su familia. Pero Ginny no era de las que le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias.

—No quieres hablar de tu familia —Afirmó bebiendo un trago de vino—, de acuerdo, no preguntaré nada, pero solo porque llevamos menos de veinticuatro horas de conocernos, solo por eso.

Él sonrió diminutamente, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, pero le pareció que esa era la sonrisa que mas importaba, la que agradecía algo, la que demostraba mas.

—Mejor cuéntame mas de los años con tus hermanos. Me parece que Ron me habló demasiado de ellos, pero jamás te mencionó hasta el día de hoy.

Lo que acababa de beber casi termina siendo escupido.

—¿Jamás te habló de mi?

—Mmm… No, no lo hizo. Si lo hubiera hecho, presiento que habría sabido existías, y que trabajabas en el hospital y hubiera relacionado eso con el hecho de que tu apellido es Weasley, pero como jamás lo hizo…

—Te comprendo —Interrumpió—, solo que me desconcierta demasiado que no te haya hablado de mi.

—También a mi me desconcierta, él por lo general está hablando de su familia, y olvidar mencionarte sería como olvidar… —Se interrumpió y Ginny fijó la mirada en él solo para observar como sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad levemente sonrojada. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía encantador.

Tosió varias veces para disimular su bochorno y reanudó la conversación.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en el hospital?

Y pareció ser la pregunta adecuada para darle a Ginny todo el protagonismo de la conversación que no dejó de hablar en el resto de la cena.

--

Harry la observaba fijamente mientras hablaba, mientras le contaba de sus sueños y se reía de las anécdotas mas divertidas jamás contadas. Ella amaba su trabajo, sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de él y estaba seguro de que era feliz. Feliz como nadie por tener el peor horario de la faz de la tierra, por los peores descansos y probablemente los peores alimentos de hospital. Y sin embargo ella sonreía contándole que había dormido solo seis horas a lo largo de los últimos dos días. Y su sonrisa no era para menos, al contrario era para guardar por siempre.

La cena terminó y mientras los hombres se retiraban a la sala, las mujeres se quedaron recogiendo un poco.

En cuanto entraron a la sala y la puerta se cerró, seis enormes masas humanas lo rodearon.

—¿Qué te traes con ella? —Preguntó Ron amenazadoramente.

—¿Eh? —Harry estaba desconcertado.

—¿A qué vino todo ese cuchicheo y risitas tontas? —Interrogó alguien mas. No estaba seguro ya ni quien hablaba.

—¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?

—¿Desde cuándo tantas confianzas?

—¿En verdad se conocieron hoy?

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

—¿Qué…?

—¿En algún momento me van a dejar contestar alguna de sus preguntas? —Inquirió irritado haciéndolos callar por fin.

—¿Qué tienes que contestar? —Preguntó Percy. Vaya, y Harry que pensó que él sería el único cuerdo por ahí.

—Primero quiero saber por qué me veo metido en este inusual interrogatorio.

—Porque eres un hombre que no lleva el apellido Weasley que está demasiado cerca de nuestra pequeña hermana —Charlie hizo tanto énfasis en la palabra pequeña que a Harry se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Esa era una amenaza en toda regla.

—Solo hablábamos —Dijo sonriendo. Eso era una total locura. Aquellos que le parecieron agradables al principio de la velada para ese momento le parecían bárbaros.

—¿De qué hablaron? —Quiso saber… bien, uno de ellos quiso saber, ya no daba sentido de quién provenía la voz.

—Un poco de mi trabajo, pero en su mayor parte de su trabajo en el hospital —Su mejor decisión fue omitir que hablaron de Ron.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

Esa fue una pregunta estúpida. ¿A qué se dedicaba? Todos ahí sabían exactamente a qué se dedicaba. ¡Ron era el primero en saberlo!

—Omite los puntos del 1 al 5, Fred —Interrumpió Ron antes de que pudiera gritarles algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría—, y enfoquémonos al último punto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Dijo George—, creo que ese es el punto que nos interesa a todos.

—¿De qué puñetera cosa están hablando?

—Escribe en alguna parte —Le pidió Bill a Fred— que se enfada con rapidez y que tiene un amplio vocabulario, pero agrega que no de un vocabulario que nos gustaría que dijera estando cerca de niños.

Fred asintió e hizo caso al pie de la letra empezando a escribir en una pequeña libreta que llevaba. ¡Buen Dios, estaban locos!

—¿Alguno me va a explicar…?

—¿Qué intenciones tienes con Ginny? —Preguntó Bill interrumpiendo su rabieta.

—¿Qué in…?

No pudo terminar siquiera de repetir la pregunta. Ellos debían estar bromeando, conocía a Ginny hacía solo dieciocho horas, no podían creer en verdad que él estaba tras ella. Al fin empezaba a entender el por qué del comportamiento de todos ellos. Ellos creían que él estaba tras Ginny y como hermanos mayores y bárbaros no podían concebir el que alguien aparte de ellos se acercara a ella. Bien, podía comprenderlos, pero, ¿Por qué no simplemente observaban y lo dejaban en paz? Si observaran, y Ron les debería haber ayudado a eso ya que era un excelente observador, se habrían dado cuenta que él NO estaba tras ella, claro que no. Eso estaba totalmente descartado, solo se trataba de una amistad que se estaba formando porque estaba claro que después de todo lo que habían pasado estaban empezando a ser amigos excepto por el pequeño desliz de esa tarde en el que él casi la besaba, pero no pasó nada, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque había querido besarla, tal vez fue el golpe el que lo incitó a actuar de esa manera o tal vez…

—Te hemos estado observando durante toda la noche —Interrumpió Charlie sus reflexiones— y la forma en que la vez es demasiado… —Vaciló— cálida.

—Extraña —Sugirió alguien.

—Familiar.

—Soñadora.

—Divertida.

—Lujuriosa —Opinó Fred finalmente y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de advertencia—. ¿Qué? yo también quería decir algo —Y uno de ellos terminó dándole un reverendo zape.

¿Lo habían observado? ¿Qué habían visto? Él solo había conversado con ella de una manera normal, agradable y él no la veía de ninguna forma en particular, él solo… la observaba.

Veía cómo sutilmente la diversión llenaba sus ojos y después cómo sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa pura. También observaba fascinado, tenía que admitirlo, cómo se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando incluso sin que se diera cuenta y cómo sutilmente se arreglaba el cabello poniendo el revoltoso mechón que no quería regresar a su posición tras su oreja una y otra vez. Y observó fijamente, mientras ella no se daba cuenta, que tenía un lunar justo a un lado de su oreja y que parecía querer ser besado, y…

¡Buen Dios! Era bastante probable que si la hubiera estado viendo de todas las formas que ellos acababan de enunciar. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para siquiera aceptarlo, mucho menos ante ellos.

—No sé de qué están hablando —Respondió seguro.

—Eso aun no responde qué intenciones tienes…

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —Rugió la voz de Ginny Weasley a sus espaldas.

Las seis bolas humanas de repente parecieron desplazarse a lo ancho de la sala y parecer como si solo estuvieran en una plática sin importancia.

—Solo hablando un poco entre nosotros.

—No me engañes, Charlie Weasley —Advirtió con los ojos inyectados de coraje—, sé exactamente el jueguito que estaban llevando a cabo y todos deberían saber que les exigí dejar eso hace años.

—Como si te fuéramos a hacer caso —Masculló Fred— ¡Ay! —Y recibió un pisotón por parte de George.

—Ginny, deberías dejarnos… —Intentó Percy hacerla entrar en razón.

—No lo conseguirás —Lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y pareciéndose amenazadoramente retadora—, no conseguirá que esté de acuerdo con este interrogatorio por demás escandaloso y… y…

—¿Irracional? —Sugirió Harry al ver el enojo en los ojos de Ginny.

—Sí, gracias —Le sonrió.

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva dificultosamente. Un pensamiento flotaba en su cerebro y se negaba a irse. Ella era hermosa, en todas y cada una de las facetas en las que la había visto. Mientras sonreía, mientras atendía a sus pacientes, mientras estaba seria y concentrada, mientras se enojaba, mientras… ¡Santo cielo! Trago saliva de nuevo. Ella era hermosa.

—Son unos barbaron sin cerebro, irracionales, tontos, descabellados y… y… —Sonrió triunfadoramente. Vengativamente— y se lo diré a mamá.

—¡No!

—¡No lo hagas Ginny!

—¡Por favor no!

Una ola de suplicas llenó la sala.

—¿Qué me dirás, Ginny? —La suave voz de la señora Weasley anunció su entrada a la sala junto con las esposas de sus hijos y sus nietos.

La mirada de Ginny se encendió de diversión.

—Oh, nada mamá, simplemente quería decirte que tenías razón.

—¿Razón? —Repitió su madre.

—¡No Ginny! —Una última suplica.

—Oh, no necesito decírselo tonto —Dijo sin decírselo a nadie en especifico— ¿Cómo creer que llegué aquí antes que mamá? Ella me dijo que debía apresurarme, y al parecer tuvo razón.

—¿Entonces tenía razón? ¿Estos tontos a los que llamo hijos han…?

—Sí, mamá, han estado incomodando a nuestro invitado.

—¿Es así, Harry?

Todos voltearon a verlo, los hombres advirtiéndole sutilmente de las consecuencias que podrían generar sus palabras, Molly pidiéndole sinceridad y Ginny, bueno, ella simplemente lo veía con la diversión bañando su rostro.

—Me parece que yo no debería decir nada en contra de todos ellos.

Y sin ser una acusación, Molly lo entendió. Desvió la mirada a ellos y el fuego de sus ojos fue una clara amenaza.

—Oh, como me gustaría renegar de ustedes, bola de… —Y dejó de escuchar sus palabras en cuanto Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para salir de la casa rumbo al jardín trasero, solo alcanzó a escuchar los primeros retazos de una batalla.

—¡Ay, Mamá! —Se quejó uno de los gemelos— ¡Para ya!

—¡Pararé cuando todos ustedes dejen de comportarse como unos niños!

Solo hasta que alcanzaron a dejar de escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus hermanos se detuvieron y entonces Ginny empezó a reír, por completo y sin inhibiciones.

—No puedo creer que sigan haciendo eso —Fue lo único que dijo tratando de controlar su risa y mientras Harry simplemente la observaba regocijarse. Simplemente era una imagen que no quería perderse.

Cuando las risas terminaron y la simple sonrisa quedó iluminando el ambiente acompañaron a las sinceras miradas de alegría. Se apoyaron en la barandilla y se quedaron en silencio por minutos completos.

—¿Lo hacen a menudo, no? —Preguntó para romper el silencio.

—No desde hacía años —Contestó suavemente.

—Aun así están en forma.

—Siguen siendo unos tontos.

—Unos tontos que te quieren.

—Sí —Respondió riendo—, creo que despierto ese sentimiento en los bárbaros sin cerebro.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Apoyados en la barandilla sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sus manos estaban a solo centímetros una de la otra.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la inesperada ayuda que recibió esa mañana para detener a Sinclair estuviera justo a su lado en calidad de…? ¿de qué? ¿de conocida? ¿de amiga? Aun no lograba darle una definición a lo que tenía con ella, ni siquiera podía ponerle una definición a ella.

Todo había pasado tan de pronto y demasiado rápido que aun no lograba sentirlo verdaderamente como real, pero, ¿acaso importaba? Sonreía cuando ella lo hacía, se divertía con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, su corazón palpitaba deprisa con su cercanía, su simple presencia lo hacía sentir que estaba viviendo, que realmente estaba viviendo.

—¿Crees en el destino, Ginny? —Preguntó Harry de repente.

—¿En el destino? —Repitió confundida.

—Sí.

Lo meditó durante un minuto con la mirada perdida en el cielo bañado de estrellas.

—Creo que nunca me había parado a pensarlo —Se volteó con él—, ¿y tú? —Quiso saber.

—¿Yo? —Repitió y después resopló haciendo un movimiento de la mano restándole importancia a su propia pregunta—. Yo no creo en el destino.

Y era la verdad, no creía en el destino. Él creía que todo pasaba a causa de sus decisiones, a lo que él quería que pasara, no a la fuerza de un poder divino que predestinaba las cosas; y él siempre se atenía a sus pensamientos, siempre.

Pero llevaba tantos años sin ser feliz. Y ahora de repente una sonrisa permanente había asomado a su cara y todo por ella. Era de locos y él sería el primero en afirmarlo.

No, nunca había creído en el destino pero cómo poder explicar todas esas coincidencias que lo habían llevado a conocerla, cómo poder explicar esa sensación de paz y serenidad que solo podía sentir con ella, cómo explicar esa felicidad que rebosaba en su pecho y que solo tenía ganas de explotar… con ella. ¿Cómo?

La verdad es que solo había una palabra que lograba abarcar todos esos sentimientos.

_Destino. _

¡Buen Dio! ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un filósofo!

Volteó a ver a Ginny y vio su mano justo a unos centímetros de la suya y suavemente movió su mano y la puso sobre la de ella. Ginny se sobresalto, se puso nerviosa, pero no le pidió alejar la mano. Bien, eso estaba muy bien.

—Pero empiezo a pensar que lo mejor que puedo hacer es creer que en verdad existe —Dijo con la vista clavada en los profundos ojos castaños con ribetes en miel que se iluminaban con la luz de la luna.

Suspiró. Sea quien fuera el que manejara el destino lo estaba convirtiendo en un bárbaro sin cerebro.

—…_tontos que te quieren._

—_Sí, creo que despierto ese sentimiento en los bárbaros sin cerebro. _

* * *

**¿qué tal? merece un review? espero que si :D**

Proud Annie. zafiro potter, NenaOrion, macaen, J0r, yani, Nat Potter W, Gaba27, Anya Naivea, Ceciss, ginalore28, Black Andro** muchisimas gracias por sus reviews :D espero que este capitulo les haya gustando tanto como a mi, pero les contaré un secreto... en el proximo capitulo sucede lo que todo el mundo espera que suceda ;D**

**dejen muchos reviews!!! cuidense nos vemos el domingo :D**

**rosa . chocolate**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOla!! bueno, de voladin subiendo cap que ya tengo que dormir, mañana hay escuela, lo saben y yo necesito llegar temprano. ;D**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 5**

Destino…

Nunca pensó detenidamente en él, pero sin duda después de ese día era una ferviente creyente y estaba dispuesta a seguir sus designios y eso iba a significar seguir su corazón.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Harry.

—Creo que yo también empezaré a creer en el destino —Le sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que estaban hablando de algo más que el destino, algo más profundo, más sincero, más… de ellos dos. O por lo menos estaba deseando que fuera eso.

Su corazón tamborileaba mientras lo observaba fijamente. Fruncía los labios cuando estaba pensando y sonreía suavemente de medio lado cuando se decidía por algo, tenía una manía de removerse el cabello cuando estaba nervioso y terminaba despeinándolo todo, justo como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

—No deberías verme así —Dijo Harry suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Me hacen desear… —Se interrumpió y suspiró cansadamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás viendo las estrellas.

—¿Qué cosa? —Insistió con todos los nervios de su cuerpo palpitando.

Harry se alejó de la barandilla, pero sin soltar la mano de Ginny.

—¿Qué cosa, Harry? —Insistió curiosa.

—¿Realmente eres tan inocente o simplemente me quieres volver loco?

La pregunta no fue formulada para dar una respuesta, solo fue hecha porque él necesitaba decirla y Ginny terminó ruborizándose porque bueno, él la estaba observando de una manera tan… fija y penetrante.

Se acercó a ella hasta que sus caras casi estaban juntas, hasta que sus bocas casi se tocaban, hasta que su aliento tocaba la mejilla del otro. Iba a pasar, estaba segura, esta vez en verdad pasaría y ella estaba vez no huiría, además de que Harry no la dejaría huir.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa a cada movimiento que él hacía. Su mirada recorría toda su cara haciéndola sonrojarse, era imposible. Ella lo observaba detenidamente, esos ojos verdes, esa mirada ilusoria y esos labios encarnados que sonreían sinceramente.

El tacto de su mano empezó a acariciar las líneas de su cara; empezó por su frente y bajó suavemente por el puente de su nariz y después con las dos manos enmarcó su cara tomándola por las mejillas, afirmándola, impidiéndole que se moviera; como si ella tuviera intención alguna de hacerlo.

Ginny necesitaba tocarlo, saber que eso era real. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y sonrió suavemente, él correspondió también con su sonrisa llenando su cara y con sus ojos brillando; era guapísimo, y tenía que reconocerlo.

Acercaron su cuerpo un poco más y Harry la aferró con fuerza por la cintura con su protector brazo sin darle oportunidad alguna de alejarse ni un milímetro.

Sonrió y después sintió el delicado roce de su pulgar delineando sus labios mientras ella respiraba con dificultad. Fue la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Le quitó el aliento.

—No sé cómo… —Su voz era apenas un susurró— pasó —Sonrió—, pero… —Su vacilación era genuina— pero adoro tu sonrisa.

Si ella pensó que no podía ruborizarse más se había equivocado por completo. Él soltó una risita ante su reacción y acercó su cara a su mejilla lentamente.

—¿Te arriesgarías a confiar en el destino? —Preguntó suavemente rozando su mejilla con la suya.

¿Confiar en el destino? Las personas no confiaban en el destino, él era quien las hacía confiar, quien les hacía vivir.

—¿Confiarás? —Repitió y Ginny no lo dudo un segundo. Si él necesitaba una respuesta, se la daría.

Asintió suavemente sintiendo la barba incipiente que sobresalía de la mejilla de Harry. Se sentía deliciosamente áspera. Sonrió.

—Buena chica —Le dijo suavemente y después acercó su boca al oído de ella—. Creo —Susurró— que eres realmente inocente y —Besó su mejilla— creo que me quieres volver loco.

Sintió sus labios recorrer su mejilla y ella solo podía hacer lo que le pedía su cuerpo: entregarse a él. Así que lo dejó hacer. Y entonces, en ese momento, él la besó.

Fue reverente, fue mágico, fue… todo. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, tiernos, dulces, pacientes. Solo el roce de dos bocas que se unen pero con dos corazones que al fin se encuentran. Ginny se aferró a su cuello y sintió cómo él encerraba su cintura entre sus fuertes brazo. Era estar en el cielo.

La energía de su abrazo era poderosa, la hacía sentir protegida. Se acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo total y completo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuello y su pecho, quería sentirlo, tocarlo y él hizo lo mismo. Sintió las manos de Harry recorrer su espalda mientras su beso se volvía exigente, apasionado, sus labios se movían con urgencia y le cortaban el aliento. Su pecho se movía arriba, abajo chocando con el de Harry y sintiendo como el de él mismo no podía contenerse tampoco. Su lengua fue exigente, experimentada, robó todo, no pidió nada, pero aun así se lo dio todo. Sus lenguas chocaban, era una batalla a ganar, pero con concesiones que los dos estaban dispuestos a dar.

Ginny puso una mano sobre el pecho de Harry y comprobó algo; su corazón latía al mismo tiempo y con el mismo desenfreno.

—¡Son las doce —Rugió una voz desde la casa que los obligó a separarse de inmediato—, será mejor que entren para empezar a abrir los regalos!

Harry seguía aferrando la cara de ella entre sus manos mientras su mirada seguía conectada y trataban al mismo tiempo de tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

—¡Será mejor que agradezcan que vengo yo y no Ron. Ah, y otro consejo más: entren antes de cinco minutos; fue el tiempo máximo que dieron tus hermanos, Ginny, antes de salir a obligarte a entrar!

Escondió su cara en el pecho de Harry y empezó a reír mientras él la aferraba fuertemente y enterraba su cara en el cabello de Ginny.

—¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando? —Preguntó tímidamente Ginny.

—Aun no lo sé —La besó suavemente en la sien—, pero planeo averiguarlo, te aseguro que planeo hacerlo —Sonrió y volvió a abrazarla fuertemente—, ¿y tú?

—¡También quiero averiguarlo! —Aclamó rápidamente.

Harry volvió a reír a carcajadas. Ginny estaba feliz, más que feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía totalmente completa.

—¿Tenemos aun tres minutos, cierto? —Preguntó Harry después de solo tenerla abrazada fuertemente.

—Sí.

—Perfecto —Y volvió a besarla.

Y ella lo dejó hacer…

Pero solo por dos minutos.

—¡Harry Potter! —Exclamó obligándose a separarse de él— ¡Debemos entrar!

—Eso no suena tentador —Volvió a besarla.

—Pero si necesario —La interrumpió con un beso— a menos de que —Y volvió a besarla— tengas —Y de nuevo— la intención —Y otra vez— de morir.

—¿Eh? —Al fin detuvo sus besos.

—Mis hermanos —Hizo referencia y todo empezó a cobrar lucidez para él.

Se separó de ella y solo hozó tomarla de la mano.

—Muy bien, creo que me has convencido —Y empezó a jalarla directo a la casa, pero justo antes de entrar no se contuvo. La besó.

—¡Pero buen Dios! —Exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa iluminando su cara— ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está el serio detective que conocí esta mañana? —Preguntó juguetonamente.

—¡Está empezando a vivir!

Y con esa simple explicación entraron apresurados hasta la sala donde todos los estaban esperando e increíblemente nadie hizo ni un solo comentario respecto a su apariencia, ni a la felicidad que los rodeaba y bien, ellos lo agradecieron. Aunque sí notaron las miradas intensas que todo el mundo mandaba, pero que eran sublevadas por la mirada de Molly que les impedía decir algo.

Harry y Ginny solo sonrieron y se sentaron en una esquina de la rebosante sala llena de la familia.

* * *

—Fue un placer haber pasado esta fecha con ustedes —Agradeció a Molly cuando todos empezaban a irse.

—No, mi niño, fue un placer para mí que hayas aceptado.

En su mente volvió a ver a Ron obligándolo a ir, pero… volteó la mirada para encontrar a Ginny hablando con Hermione, riendo suave y gloriosamente.

—Gracias —Volvió a decir dándole un cariñoso beso a Molly en la mejilla y le daba un fuerte abrazo— Feliz Navidad —Deseó.

—Créeme que lo es —Sonrió complacida—. ¿Nos acompañarás en año nuevo?

—Yo… —Quería decir sí inmediatamente, pero posiblemente se vería como un tonto.

—Piénsalo —Lo salvó Molly de responder—, solo piénsalo —Suplicó con una sonrisa y lo dejó ir.

Harry dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltear a buscar a Ginny nuevamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él quiso decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella, que quería despedirse, que necesitaba…

—¡Ginny! —Llamó Molly—. Acompaña a Harry a su auto, por favor.

Harry sonrió y se planteó mentalmente el hecho de que debía regalarle algo muy especial a la Señora Weasley.

—¿Por qué lo tiene que acompañar ella, mamá? —Fue la réplica inmediata de Ron. Harry empezó a reír— Él fue mi invitado.

—Fue mí invitado —Contradijo Molly con énfasis—, y si quiero que vaya Ginny va a ir Ginny.

Y dos segundos después sintió las manos de Ginny en su espalda, empujándolo.

—Rápido, rápido, ¡camina! —Ordenó y él no pensaba desobedecerla.

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta que se toparon con su camioneta. Ambos reían sin poder contenerse.

—Creí que Ron iba a detenerme —Dijo Ginny.

—Yo aun estoy esperando que salga e intente matarme.

En verdad aun estaba esperando verlo salir por esa puerta para gritarle las cuatro que estaba más que seguro ya había repetido su mente muchas veces.

—No te preocupes —Tranquilizó Ginny—, mi madre le detendrá el paso.

—Eso espero —Sonrió y la atrajo contra sí para besarla. Ella no se resistió.

Aun no podía creerlo del todo. Sí, estuvo de acuerdo con eso de dejar que el destino actuara, ponerse en sus manos, observar cómo salían las cosas, y todo eso, pero… ¿terminar así con ella en sus brazos y besándola sin inhibiciones? Por Dios que agradecía que ese hubiera sido el resultado. No hubiera podido haberlo evitarlo durante mucho tiempo mas, como quiera. Ella era alguien a quien llevaba mucho tiempo buscando, alguien capaz de hacerlo reír, ¡de vivir!

Dejó de besarla y la abrazó fuertemente, no iba a permitirse soltarla jamás.

—¿Esto es verdad o me quedé dormida en el hospital? —Preguntó Ginny mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Te aseguro que esto es cien por ciento verdad.

Ella ronroneó y sintió su cara moverse en su pecho.

—¿De veras?

—Te lo juro.

—Muy bien, confiaré en el bueno, amable y leal detective que no ha dejado de acosarme esta noche con eso de que no para de besarme.

Él rió besando su cabeza.

—Oh, mi bella dama, si lo requiere yo pararía por esta noche; pero no se lo aconsejaría.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó inocentemente levantando la cara.

—Porque, mi pequeña, se los cobraría la próxima vez que la viera.

La sonrisa de Ginny no apareció, eso no estaba bien. Ella se alejó un paso mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la cara y bajaba la cabeza, rehusando la mirada.

Harry la dejó alejarse sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó alarmado.

—¿Harry? —Llamó tímidamente.

—¿Sí?

Ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en él, tragó saliva antes de intentar hablar.

—¿Habrá otra próxima vez?

La pregunta sencillamente lo desconcertó.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Inquirió cuando le fue posible.

—Porque necesito saberlo.

¿Qué si iba a haber otra próxima vez? ¡Pues claro que sí! Iba a haber cientos de próximas veces, ¡miles! y si de él dependiera un para siempre incluido en el paquete. Él acababa de entender eso y necesitaba hacérselo entender a ella.

—Ven acá —Suplicó o más bien exigió, jalándola de nuevo contra su pecho y evitando que pudiera irse—. Va a haber una próxima vez cada día que te vea.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —Rió suavemente—, aunque creo que voy a tener un problema con Ron —Gruñó.

Iba a ser un grave problema a menos que le hablara con cuentas claras respecto a lo que tenía con su hermana. Uno no sale continuamente -lo que pensaba hacer- con la hermana de su mejor amigo sin darle alguna explicación razonable de sus motivos, intenciones y planes al respecto; no, eso no se hacía. Así que… ¿Qué hacer?

La observó fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Pues a ella, siempre a ella.

La besó suavemente pero a conciencia. Acariciando sus labios, reverenciando su boca, probando su sabor y muriendo por su aroma. Era como estar en el cielo pero con los pies en la tierra. Sentía como su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y cómo sus manos lo abrazaban fuertemente y después empezaban a juguetear con el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Eso le encantaba y también lo estremecía. Quería mas de ella, pero no era un simple deseo, era… era… necesidad.

Subía y bajaba sus manos por su espalda y nada más. Probablemente sería muy pronto para explorar el terreno. Llevaban solo casi un día de conocerse, debía comportarse.

Pero su boca era otro cantar. Saboreó su lengua y le enseñó a jugar con ella, a pelear, combatir y ganar. La noche era larga y solo desearía estar más alejado de la casa de su familia, de…

… de un montón de hermanos que aun podían estar viendo por las enormes ventanas de la sala.

A regañadientes detuvo el beso, pero le dio unos cuantos besos más en la mejilla para no dejarla marchar de su abrazo.

—Ginny —Susurró en su oído.

—¿Sí?

—¿No crees que el destino ya nos llenó el día de coincidencias?

—Ni que lo digas —Se separó un poco para ver su cara—; y algunos sustos también.

—¿Sustos?

—Y vergüenzas —Agregó.

—¿Vergüenzas?

La ceja de Harry no podía estar más levantada de lo que ya estaba; no entendía nada.

La blanca piel de las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojó suavemente y Harry no se contuvo de pasar su mano.

—Estaba tan avergonzada por lo que había hecho en la mañana. ¡Imagínate! Ayudarte, hablar contigo como si te conociera y luego voy y te regalo una bufanda ¡Ni siquiera tu nombre sabía! Me sentí tan avergonzada por mi actitud que literalmente huí.

—No huiste, te retiraste de una manera espectacular —Dijo repitiendo las palabras que ella misma había dicho esa tarde en el hospital.

—No me recuerdes eso. Creo que seguía en shock por haberte encontrado en las puertas del hospital en esa camilla; y por cierto que no dejabas de gritar.

—Pero si te diste cuenta, dejé de hacerlo en cuanto te vi —Le recordó—; yo también entré en shock.

—Sí, pero tú no eras quien iba a manejar una ajuga sobre la piel de alguien.

—¿Estuve en peligro? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—De muerte —La diversión bailó en sus ojos.

Harry estuvo seguro de que era verdad, pero su cuerpo no era el que estuvo en peligro, fue su corazón. Y es que entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más claramente veía la verdad y una idea llenaba sus pensamientos e hinchaba su corazón.

_Sería tan fácil amarla…_

No la amaba, eso sería surrealista, la conocía hacía cuestión de horas, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: si contaba con el tiempo adecuado y la conocía lo suficiente eso sería lo inevitable, y eso no podía más que llenar su cara con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes planeado para mañana? —Preguntó de improviso

—¿Mañana? —Lo pensó durante un minuto entero antes de poder contestar con algo de pesadez en su voz—. Mañana voy a trabajar en el hospital.

—¿De nuevo? —La decepción en su voz no pasó desapercibida.

Ginny hizo una mueca resignada.

—Desgraciadamente soy una interna y por regla general es a nosotros a quienes nos martirizar con horarios completos.

—¿Qué no acabas de salir de un turno de 36 horas?

Suspiró.

—Así es, pero regresaré al hospital mañana a las tres de la tarde; ya habré tenido el tiempo suficiente para descansar.

Harry aun y con la explicación hizo un puchero.

—No hagas esa cara, que sé muy bien que tú también tienes horarios excesivos.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y a qué venía la pregunta —Interrumpió— de lo que voy a hacer mañana?

—Pues porque quería invitarte a salir.

—Ah… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sonrió y agachó la cabeza. Extrañamente esa declaración de una cita le provocó un vuelco a su corazón y era una sensación maravillosa.

—¿Qué dices? —Insistió— ¿Podrás?

Suspiró y lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

—Por desgracia creo que no.

—¿Qué tal el sábado?

—El sábado…

—No, espera —Se interrumpió—, el sábado empiezo turno desde temprano. Y el domingo tengo una reunión importante con Kingsley. ¿El lunes? ¿Qué hay del lunes?

—El lunes me parece…

—¡Demonios! El lunes voy a los juzgados y el martes de nuevo trabajo todo el día y el…

Ginny detuvo todo el parloteo poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios de él para hacerlo callar.

—¿Una semana muy ocupada, no es así?

—Demasiado —Suspiró.

—Creo que yo estoy igual —Sonrió con pesar.

—¿Entonces?

—Imagino que tendrás libre año nuevo, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en año nuevo.

—¿En una semana? —La decepción en su voz la hizo sonreír.

—No veo más alternativa.

Y al no encontrar otra alternativa Harry tuvo que asentir. A Ginny le encantaría poder verlo aunque fuera durante una hora durante esa semana, pero todo parecía seriamente muy difícil para poder lograrlo, así que no iban a tener más opciones que esperar una semana completa.

—Pero imagino que el 31 estarás libre todo el día, ¿no es así? —La ilusión de su mirada casi le grito que planeaba algo.

—Eso espero, a no ser que me pase lo mismo que hoy.

—Oye, que por hoy es porque nos conocemos.

Sonrió aferrándose a su cuelo.

—Tienes mucha razón.

—Pero a lo que iba —Sonrió con una mirada hasta cierto punto conspiradora— ¿Estarás libre el 31?

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso sea posible.

—Y, ¿pasarías todo ese día conmigo?

Afortunadamente tenía la cara escondida en el pecho de Harry si no en verdad que se hubiera avergonzado completamente de la sonrisa de idiota que debía tener su cara.

—¿Qué dices? —Apresuró.

Asintió suavemente con la mejilla sobre el pecho de él y después como si no lo hubiera entendido se lo dijo.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, entonces tenemos una cita.

—La tenemos.

Y siguieron abrazados durante un largo rato mas sin decir nada solo sintiendo la presencia del otro y casi repitiéndose una y mil veces que ese día era real, que no solo se convertía en un producto de su imaginación que desaparecería con los recuerdos al día siguiente.

Era algo real, tangible y a lo que Ginny se aferraría como pudiera.

—Debo irme —Dijo Harry de repente y Ginny sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder impedírselo. Asintió suavemente y con un suspiró se alejó de él.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió.

—Claro que lo haré —Sonrió—, al parecer tengo una cita que no puedo perderme por nada del mundo.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó suavemente, acariciando sus labios e impregnando el sabor en su conciencia, firmando una promesa que ninguno de los dos se permitiría incumplir.

--

Ginny de regreso a la casa se fue directo a su viejo cuarto donde su madre aun tenía sus cosas intactas por los fines de semana en los que iba a quedarse allí.

Caminó como zombi hasta llegar al borde de la cama y se dejó caer tal cual terminando rebotando en la suave cama una sonrisa bañaba su rostro y una sola imagen inundaba sus pensamientos.

_Harry Potter. _

Quedó boca arriba sobre la cama y suspiró profundamente. Era una ilusión, no podía ser otra cosa, él no podía ser real, o por lo menos no completamente. Parecía sacado de un cuento de princesa en el que él, estaba segura, sería un príncipe; y el mejor príncipe de todos.

Era guapo, un héroe, un salvador de vidas, era agradable y sobre todo y lo más fascinante: besaba como los dioses.

Cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios para después pasar sus dedos sobre ellos. Aun sentía la suavidad de su boca sobre la suya de esa manera tan reverente, tan posesiva y al mismo tiempo tan cálida y dulce. Jamás la habían besado de esa manera, nunca había sentido eso que le revolvía el estómago y que aceleraba el corazón y que la hacía sentir flotar en el aire tal cual nube.

No, nunca había sentido eso. Y no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Volvió a suspirar profundamente. Estaba en un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

—Así que… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

Ginny se sobresalto por la interrupción de su cuarto y estaba a punto de gritar hasta que vio la figura de Hermione en el marco de la puerta.

Se tranquilizó y sonriendo volvió a relajarse.

—Demasiado —Se enderezó en su cama—, hay demasiado que necesito contarle a alguien.

—Entonces…

—Pero no hoy —La interrumpió cuando empezaba a caminar hasta el borde de la cama—, hoy lo único que quiero es seguir soñando —Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, suspirando y con la sonrisa de idiota.

—No puedes no decirme nada Ginny —Se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a zarandearla suavemente—, ¿sabes lo delicada que es la salud de una mujer embarazada?

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente, y no veo por ninguna parte que te haga daño esperar hasta mañana.

—¡Pero es que no te voy a ver hasta el lunes! —Exclamó desesperada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pedí el fin de semana para pasarlo con Ron.

Ginny buscó la mirada de Hermione. Era una indiscutible mirada llena de felicidad y de amor. Con destellos dorados en sus ojos y una sonrisa casi pegada a su cara, era sin duda dicha pura.

Llevaba de conocerla más de diez años; de los cuales seis como esposa como su cuñada y desde el momento en que empezó a salir con su hermano y después cuando al fin anunciaron a todo el mundo su decisión de casarse veía la dicha y el amor casi saliendo a borbotones de esos dos amantes y desde entonces su mirada no había cambiado o tal vez sí, pero solo para incrementar su felicidad.

Y Ginny les tuvo envidia. Por mucho tiempo les tuvo envidia, por la felicidad que ella no había podido conocer jamás. Pero en ese momento ella era feliz, e increíblemente podía comparar esa dicha con la que veía en los ojos de Hermione cada día y por esa única vez quería guardar esa felicidad para ella solo un poco más de tiempo antes de decírsela a su mejor amiga.

—Dime Ginny —Insistió Hermione con cara de sufrimiento y rogando por una respuesta.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque aun no es el momento.

—¿Cuándo será el momento?

—Cuando yo lo decida.

—Ah, no, ya habías dicho que mañana.

—Y tú empezaste a repelar que no te veré hasta el lunes.

—Pues entonces me contarás el lunes.

Ginny sonrió complacida, había logrado que Hermione terminara admitiendo su decisión.

—No, no tengas esa mirada triunfadora —La contradijo casi inmediatamente—, ni tampoco esa sonrisa, no me ganaste; yo te dejé ganar querida.

Probablemente era cierto, y Ginny sabía que debía serlo puesto que pocas veces había sido capaz de lograr que Hermione concediera una oportunidad para que no se hiciera lo que ella quería.

—¿Cómo conseguí este milagro? —Quiso saber.

—Pues porque no tengo mucho ánimo de discutir contigo y que tengo demasiado sueño y aun queda un largo camino hasta llegar a casa —Se puso de pie—. Pero tienes que adelantarme algo, no seas tan malo conmigo, ve que te he dado una concesión, sabes perfectamente que si me lo hubiera propuesto te saco toda la historia en este preciso momento.

Ginny no quiso admitirlo en voz alta, pero era la verdad, Hermione siempre se las apañaba para conseguir lo que quería.

—Lo único que te voy a decir —Accedió resignada—, y ten en cuenta que lo hago solo porque eres mi mejor amiga, es que… —Se detuvo y volvió a quedar recostada con la mirada al techo— esta es la mejor navidad de toda mi vida y que yo he recibido el mejor regalo en mucho tiempo.

—¿Regalo? ¿Qué te regalaron tan especial? ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con Harry? él no…

—¡Ay, por Dios, Hermione! —Interrumpió desconcertada— ¿El embarazo te ha quitado lo suspicaz de tajo o algo así?

—No, ¿Por qué…? —Se detuvo mientras una sonrisa traviesa llenaba su cara— ¿Él fue tu regalo de navidad, no es así?

Ginny se acostó de lado y se abrazó a sí misma; no quería que Hermione siguiera viendo la cara que ponía cada vez que pensaba o hablaba de él, si no para el día siguiente ya estaría pensando que estaba enamorada, ¡enamorada!

—Y fue el mejor.

Ella no estaba enamorada, no lo estaba.

—Solo dime una cosa.

Ginny solo contestó haciendo un ronroneo afirmativo.

—¿Lo volverás a ver?

Se quedó callada sin ser capaz de contestarle algo y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero era algo que aun se quería guardar para ella sola.

—Lo volverás a ver —Afirmó Hermione.

—No te voy a contestar —Aseguró.

—Ni falta que hace —Y con una risa suave salió del cuarto dejándola con la impresión de que sospechaba y especulaba mucho más y mejor de lo que Ginny podía pensar siquiera.

* * *

**ah... el amor se siente en el aire, no creen? **

**xD adoré el beso, en verdad espero que todos uds tambien :D y espero que me digan qué les pareció en los reviews que me dejaran, si?**

NenaOrion, Proud Annie, Ceciss, zafiro potter, yani, Nat Potter W, Luchiana.21, YaniitaPotter, ginalore28, Krisy Weasley, suepotter** mil gracias por sus reviews :D se les quiere, lo saben vdd¿?**

**oiagan, les tengo una mala noticia :/ el proximo cap se demorará. tengo una semana bastante ocupada y podre colgar el proximo hasta el domingo, el sabado si tengo suerte, pero prometo subirlo, eso que no les quepa duda. **

**cuidense mucho. **

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


End file.
